Revenge of the Eggman Army
Revenge of the Eggman Army is the Seventy-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 12, 2016. Synopsis Kirby arrived at Planet Dens to be friends with Paul Gekko Junior. Plot The episode starts out at night, and everyone is asleep. However, Paul Gekko Junior was using a telescope to look at the stars and see a giant octopus named Octacon flies away into a strange looking castle. Paul Gekko Junior recalls his father's story as he have told him, Centuries ago, Dr. Eggman was craving the rule of the universe, made his empire known and created a company called Eggman Enterprises. It was to function as a front, and fund his operations and manufacturing of great armies of machines and monsters. His actions have taken control of countless planets. There were those who stood to combat his evil; The Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. Both sides fought for many thousands of years, but Toshiya Gekko's, GEATHJERK's and Paul de Sand's army outnumbered them and only Meta Knight and a few others survived to see the aftermath. In the depths of space, a star shaped spaceship is flying by. Inside of it, is Kirby, sleeping. However, the Warp Star detects the monster on Planet Popstar and goes to "Warp" mode. Kirby awakens and is wondering what is going on, and the star warps into the abyss of space. When it comes to a stop, Kirby sees a strange light. Kirby looks at the light in amazement. In Dedede's castle, villagers are talking about this monster, and Escargoon tries to drive them out. Tiff and Tuff come along with their parents and tell Escargoon to listen to the villagers. Then Dedede starts laughing and shows his pet (Octacon in small form), and doesn't believe it would be a huge monster. Only Tiff suspects it, especially as it glares back at her. In Kabu Valley, all of the villagers including Paul Gekko Junior's family gather and seek for advice. Kabu tells about the monster who had started living on Popstar, that its indeed Dedede's and it came from someone more powerful than him, and that their land will be destroyed. Then they remember the legend that the Star Warrior named Kirby of the Stars comes to help them much to Paul Gekko Junior's awe. Then Dedede drives in and intends to shoot at Kabu (who predicts he won't), when a bright light occurs, and something falls from the sky. Kirby, who awakened 200 years before scheduled, hasn't matured yet and doesn't know how to control his ship, and therefore crash lands on the sheep farm. Villagers gather to Kirby's ruined spaceship and when it opens, a pink ball falls from inside. Kirby notices his name when Tiff mentions it, making sure that he is the legendary Star Warrior who came to help. Dedede doesn't want that someone to defeat his monsters and hits Kirby with his hammer, sending Kirby flying into a canyon. Paul Gekko Junior gets down into the canyon trying to save Kirby, who just sleeps at a ridge. Suddenly a rock breaks under Paul Junior's foot and he falls down! Kirby, hearing his screams, flies to save Paul Junior and saves her from being impaled by a stalagmite on the bottom of the canyon. Tuff, Lololo and Lalala are impressed. Tiff, who is not impressed, says that warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy. Then Kirby walks to the hill, where he can see Izumogakure for the first time. The kids follow him. Then Kirby bumps into Tiff. She then brushed up her hair snobbishly and introduces herself. Kirby repeats her name, much to her surprise. Tuff then introduces himself as well. Along with Lololo and Lalala. Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon come in and start shooting at Kirby, who runs off. Kirby gets hit and is sent flying. When he lands to the watermelon field, Dedede pursues him with Escargoon, but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons to their faces. Escargoon whispers to Dedede something about Kirby's spaceship and they drive away. Tiff and the others start looking for Kirby and find him eating watermelons. In the evening, everybody gathers to Mayor Len Blustergas's house to have a dinner celebrating Kirby's arrival. Kirby just inhales everything from table, leaving all staring to nowhere. Then Tiff gets angry at Kirby, who escapes. Paul Gekko Junior, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala pursue Kirby to the sheep field, where every sheep has been eaten! They suspect Kirby has eaten them and hide to the shed to get an answer from him. Kirby doesn't know how to answer them. Tiff hears sounds from outside and instantly hides Kirby in a sack. Then Sword Knight and Blade Knight break in and say that they're looking for someone named Kirby. Tiff and Tuff say that they are too but he isn't there, but Meta Knight senses that Kirby is in the sack and steps in. He pulls out his sacred sword, Galaxia, and swipes the sack off. When he saw Kirby he got the first connection with the Star Warrior since the great war against Nightmare. Everybody steps out to hear explosions from the castle. Kirby notices that explosions are coming from his starship and starts running towards castle, where Dedede and Escargoon are investigating the starship. Dedede suddenly notices some kind of box inside the machine. He takes it and opens it. Inside they find Kirby's power source, the real Warp Star, which shines brightly. Dedede instantly takes it and walks away. Escargoon is jealous of him and says that he is just greedy, when he sees Kirby and screams. Kirby notices that his Warp Star has been taken away and pursues Dedede. Dedede complains to Kiba Uzumaki as the customer service that the monster he ordered, Octacon, is a wimp. Kiba explains to give it some time and he will "grow on him". When Dedede goes to see Octacon again, he is hypnotized by him and starts to chase Kirby with his hammer. Kirby is walloped by the King multiple times. King Dedede then crashes into a pillar, dropping the stolen Warp Star. While Tiff is staring at the star, Meta Knight saves her from a stone pillar; thus Tiff realizes that Meta Knight is on their side. Octacon starts to grow until he is half the size of the castle. Octacon starts to wreck the castle and chase after Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Octacon then summons smaller versions of himself to attack the trio. Kirby is attacked by the little octopi and starts to turn blue, meaning he is losing power. Meta Knight then realizes that Tiff has the Warp Star and tells her that it is the source of Kirby's power. Kirby runs away from the Octacon minions, with Paul Gekko Junior following him. Kirby is surrounded by the octopi, but luckily Tiff appears with the Warp Star, causing Kirby to regain power. With his newly regained power, Kirby manages to suck up all the mini octopi. Octacon summons more mini octopi, but this time they're on fire. Kirby takes out the first batch using fancy footwork. Octacon summons even more, but Kirby sucks them up, this time granting him the Fire Copy Ability. Kirby spews fire at Octacon, causing him to catch fire. Octacon grows even more, but Tiff throws Kirby the Warp Star. Octacon tries to grab Kirby, but Kirby goes behind him and spews a strong burst of flame from his mouth. Though Octacon struggles to hold on to the castle, he is sent to the sky by Kirby, killing him. It turns out Kirby's starship is "fixed" and is about to leave to go home. and is about to leave to go home. While Kirby is flying in the air, King Dedede and Escargoon blow Kirby out of the sky. Little did they know that Kirby's ship was above them. The ship fell on the King Dedede's Tank, causing both of them to explode. Kirby is knocked out of his ship and King Dedede blames the whole thing Escargoon, who he starts chasing with his hammer. Paul Gekko Junior can repair the spaceship by the name of the Gekko Family. Kirby was nearby staring in the sky until he comes across an apple. Kirby starts to eat the apple, when he notices a second and a third and many more apples leading to the forest. Paul Gekko Junior starts to follow him. Characters *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon